


Vibes

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: Londo Mollari / G'Kar / on Mars / a vibe shower





	Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that there is a random pairing generator for B5 and Crusade? 
> 
> Check it out for a laugh or a fun idea.

G’Kar had been forced to say ‘no’ to little Mary’s invitation to the tennis match. Londo had never been able to disappoint the girl, and would without a doubt have melted and said yes as soon as she put those doe eyes to good use, so he had made him do it instead. Mr. Garibaldi and Lise had told them both that it was for the best that they just stayed at home. After all, people would notice if the Centauri Emperor and his trusted advisor would appear at a sports event for humans. They had been practicing tennis with Mary all afternoon to make it up to her, and even though they were still grasping the basics of the game, they apparently made better opponents than ‘Uncle Stephen’. 

They had just left when Londo leaned against him and sighed, “Great Maker…” He stared longingly towards the sofas, resisting the urge to jump into one. If he did, he most likely wouldn’t be able to get out of it before bedtime. He reached up to his shoulder and rubbed it. 

“I think I’m becoming old, G’Kar.”

“You are old, Mollari.”

“I wanted sympathy, not facts.”

“You’ll be getting both if you just stand still for a moment.” He wrapped his hands around his shoulders and pressed. The other man winced and shrank at the roughness, but he would not pull away. G’Kar was the only one who could loosen up his muscles these days. 

“If you weren’t such an old fool you wouldn’t be running around on the court like you were a teenager. Who exactly are you trying to impress? Me?” Londo began laughing, but stopped himself when G’Kar hit a nerve. “I got confident. Do forgive me.” G’Kar ignored him and finally got the muscles relaxed enough so that Londo wouldn’t have to struggle with them the next morning. He muttered a small ‘thank you’ under his breath, quickly followed by a: “I think I need a bath.”

“You go ahead. And try not to spend hours in there. I’d be happy not to still smell this way when they return.”

“But, my dear G’Kar, isn’t it rude to our gracious hosts to use so much energy?” He traced his fingers over G’Kar’s chest and smiled sweetly at him.

The bathroom was impressive. The white tiles on both the walls and floor gleamed, while the silver or metal taps and handles shone from the too bright light. It smelled of lavender and lemongrass. It was nothing at all compared to the royal bath chambers, but even Londo had to admit that it was passable. Aside from the fact that there was no bathtub, only a vibe shower. Not even a high-profile man like Mr. Garibaldi could have the luxury of bathwater on Mars.

Londo began talking about how it was insane that Mr. Garibaldi and his family had to live under such conditions, but the rant lost its meaning when G’Kar put his hands around his waist and began biting his neck. There was a mark that was usually hidden by the high collars he wore, but the large sweat shirt with the low neck had made it visible for everyone to see.

Undressing each other has become something of a ritual between them, but it was difficult this time. G’Kar had gotten used to the buttons on the vest and shirt, how he could slip Londo’s gloves off his hands without making him complain, while Londo was becoming an expert at how to remove armor and leather. The clothes Mr. Garibaldi had lent them would not allow them to undress each other with the calm and precise dignity they usually did. G’Kar therefore decided to fall back on old habits and stripped Londo quickly and efficiently, trying to bite back laughter at the state it left his crest in. 

“Idiot.” He muttered, but wasted no time in undressing G’Kar in the same way. The Narn pressed in the settings, took his hand and stepped into the shower with him. There was room for at least two more people, which led them to wonder if their hosts were hiding something from them.

But their suspicion was not long-lived, as they began biting at each other’s necks. Somehow, they worked their way up to each other’s mouths, sharing a heated kiss. The little moan coming from Londo and G’Kar’s sigh was drowned in the sounds of the machinery starting. The anti-bacterial light was a soft shade of yellow, and it warmed them just as well as hot water would have. Once the sonic projectors kicked in, Londo had kissed his way further and further down until he was on his knees in front of G’Kar. 

“Not exactly a fitting position for you, Mollari,” he commented. A man of his title should only kneel for the gods and goddesses. And even if some still regarded G’Kar as a holy man, he was uncertain whether he was anything compared to the Centauri pantheon. 

The emperor shrugged paid him no mind, and wrapped his hand around his cock, letting the other one rest on the spotted hipbone. He started a pumping motion, working his way to the tip. The nail on his thumb met the slit, making G’Kar weak in the knees. Londo moved his hand over to G’Kar’s other hipbone instead and put his mouth over his cock. He licked the tip, teasing the Narn with his tongue. A hiss started in the back of G’Kar’s throat, and emerged when Londo leaned forward to take in more of his organ. Bobbing his head back and forth a few times, he pulled back fully, licked along the shaft and took it all in again. The exercise along with the sweater and undershirt being ripped off him had not treated his crest well, and he didn’t protest when G’Kar grabbed his hair. He relaxed his throat as he took him as far down as he could.

A few of his brachiates had been busy running over G’Kar’s body, while the others had been rubbing together. Now, two went up to G’Kar’s one available hand. He accepted them and let one of them coil itself around his arm, and the other push itself between his index finger and thumb. He gave it some of the same treatment Londo had given his, but was gentler. He faltered when Londo got faster. He only had to move back and forth a few more times before G’Kar called out. 

Londo swallowed and pulled his brachiates away from G’Kar’s powerless hands. He stood up with a grin playing in the corner of his mouth. He put his hand under G’Kar’s chin and lifted his head so that their eyes could meet. He leaned forward and kissed his jaw, up to his ear. G’Kar, not so powerless after all, took his arms and dragged him against him, kissing him hard.

The little bottle of lube he usually carried with him had been ended up among the countless shampoo and shower gel bottles in the metal rack on the opposite wall. He took it and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He took Londo’s shoulder and turned him around so that he was facing the wall, ordering him in his own tongue to stay still. Londo looked unimpressed at him over his shoulder, but did as he was told.

After preparing him, he turned him around, grabbed his thighs and lifted him up. After some maneuvers they had done too many times to count, Londo was pressed against the tiles with his arms and legs around G’Kar. The blue eyes slipped shut when he entered him. The first thrusts had him sighing and moving against him. The next had him calling out his name. Two of his brachiartes were prodding at G’Kar’s inner thighs, the others were searching over the rest of his body. He nearly cried out when Londo entered him, but bit down instead. He was not ready for another victorious grin. Not that Londo would necessarily manage one at this point. He was more prepared for the next brachiate. He cursed at the third. 

Their climax washed over their bodies at the same time and they sank down to the floor, still a strange mass of arms, legs and brachs. The sonic projector gave the illusion that the water was being turned off and a few more water drops fell down before ending entirely. The yellow light grew paler and paler before vanishing. Londo leaned his head on his shoulder, kissing the biggest spot there. “Perhaps I am not as old as I thought?” G’Kar nodded, a little too breathless to say anything at all. Londo looked at the walls, the floor and at the bottle of lube that had fallen down without any of them noticing. 

“I think we have to take another shower.”


End file.
